the secret desire
by yalc
Summary: the sequal to cyrodiilic bloodmoon the count of skingrad is being haunted by ravenous dralok trying to make him give in to his dark desires......bloodshed. please R
1. intruder

THE SECRET DESIRE

chapter one

intruder

this is a story following after cyrodiilic bloodmoon when count janus hassildor was given the amulet of the divine vampire now he is the new lord of vampires.

But what he doesn't know is that the amulet will resurrect an old friend.

Janus now the lord of vampires celebrates by walking out in the sunlight now that he can.

''its so beautiful outside today,the birds,the trees,the dancing and singing oh I have missed this''.

mysterious voice: oh I bet you have

''who said that'' janus turns around and see's no one puzzled he keeps walking and smiling.

I said it oh buddy ol pal.

Janus circles himself and sees no one. ''who are you come on out before I arrest you for harassment''.

You dont have to be mean janus but if you insist.

A ghostly figure appears infront of janus and he is shocked to see who it is.

Eh oh count skingrad remember me hahahahahahahaha.

''ravenous''? The one and only. ''but how are you able to talk to me''? Oh ha oh yeah well since your the new ruler of the vampires with that amulet proving it I am your own personnel poltergeist. ''poltergeist but why are going to haunt me what have I done to you''? Oh its not what you've done to me but what you've done to yourself.

''what are you talking about ravenous''? Im talking about the fact that you havent taken the soul of an innocent for oh what is it oh yeah I remember 50 YEARS.

''lets talk about this in the alley please''

janus walks to the alley and ravenous floats next to him.

''okay how did you know about that''? Well once you put on that amulet I knew EVERYTHING you invited me in once you accepted the title once you put on the amulet of the divine vampire which once belonged to me. ''well what are you going to do tell everyone about my secret make me a laughing stock in the vampire community''? Nah im not into that you'll see but lets talk about something else hey look at that dunmer her eyes are so green it's like nature is staring back at you and her smooth black bluish skin what do you say janus. Im married Ravenous. Ah but you have forgotten that she is in a coma how is she going to know anything hm...well then how about just a walk with her hm how about that just a friendly walk and talk you have been couped up in that castle every night now that you are a daywalker you can socialize. ''well your right about that okay mabye just a walk and talk now leave me alone''. Aye aye capitan.


	2. it returns

THE SECRET DESIRE

chapter two

it returns

Listening to ravenous janus walks over to the dunmer and starts a converstation with her.

janus: beautiful day today isnt it? ''oh hello count wow I cant believe the count of skingrad is talking to me wow why yes it is a beautiful day today''. I barley get outside to enjoy the sun I always stay out at night. ''really well I like the sun I would really like to see how skingrad looks at night just I never go walking at night because there is no one to go with me''. Well how about I come by your house tonight and we can enjoy the night together? ''really wow I would love that sure''.

9:50pm skingrad castle

janus: I dont know how I let you talk me into picking her up at 10:00pm thats late people will be sleeping by then. ravenous: well thats good no one will stop you in the middle of a walk and ask for an autograph.

Mary's house (the dunmer)

janus and mary then walk from her house out into the night exploring the dark side of a beautiful city. ''wow it's so beautiful out here the sky,the stars, the cold wind wow its amazing out here'' yes I have walked these streets late at night for ten years in a row until the death of my father. ''oh wow it must have been hard on you''. It was it changed my life. ravenous: okay your getting a conversation going thats great but oh wait what is that I hear,and that smell mmmm its good do you remember what it is?what are you blabbering about now ravenous? do you not remember oh yeah you dont that noise you here is the sweet nectar coursing through mary's veins...its...blood. ''blood''? Yes blood have forgotten the taste of a dunmer its really nice after a long sleep like the one you have had all these years wouldnt you like some breakfast janus hm?

I do I am so hungry I havent eaten yet. ''well there she is go ahead...sate your thirst''.

With that janus grabs mary and bites into her throat letting the blood rush into his mouth streaming down his throat.

Mary tries to scream but the blood rushing into her throat drowns out her screams as she drowns on her own blood.

A minute later janus lets her body fall to the ground. janus:''oh the sweet magikal taste of a dunmer so wonderful I feel soo good I cant believe that I...just killed an innocent what have I done oh NO I KILLED HER I AM A MONSTER OH NO''. ''clap'' ''clap'' ''clap'' well done janus you have finally taken a life after fifty years of denying you hunger you have finally fed yay. ''you did this to me you made me kill her you tempted me like a succubus how could you why are you doing this to me''?

Im just trying to help you go back to your normal blood lusting self thats all nothing that bad. ''NO THAT BAD YOU FOOL I KILLED AN INNOCENT how is that helping me''? Hey man for fifty years you have been sad very sad when you were a monster you were happy and I dont like seeing people sad it makes me sad so enjoy your new awoken long lost secret desire enjoy the hunger...for it returns.


	3. thirst grows

THE SECRET DESIRE

chapter three

thirst grows

bloodcrust cavern

janus: okay I hid the body no one will know that she died just disappeared thats all im okay now its over its all over hahahahahaha yeah its all over. ravenous: I dont think so janus mary had a friend who lived with her he knows that YOU were last seen with her if you want to be off the hook your going to have to kill him to. ''but I already killed once isnt that enough cant I just bribe him out of town''? If you do that then later he will know about his friends disappearance then he will suspect you and start rumors so the only choice is to kill him but why kill him when your still hungry''.

janus: ''STOP IT please stop I dont want to kill I dont want to feed on people anymore I have given it up''. Oh yeah then what happened to that girl hu did she just happen to die because of bloodloss hm what about her? ''I slipped but it wasnt my fault''. Then its my fault hm well I didnt kill her...you did. ''fine I will go to mary's house and kill her friend but then thats it''.

janus blurrs to mary's house and knocks on the door. ''knock'' ''knock'' ''knock''. A argonian opens the door ''hello count skingrad what may I do for you? Hey wheres mary''?

Janus grabs the argonians throat and throws him across the room into the wall. BAM. The argonian tries to get up but is too weak from the blow.

ravenous: nows your chance janus there he is helpless defensless,scared,weak. Now is the perfect opportunity to feed GO.

Janus walks over to the argonian leans down and bites into the argonians neck and drinks him dry.

1 minute later janus gets up. ''oh that was good mmmmmm argonian blood so exotic...oh no I killed him no what have I done'' ravenous: you have just fed on another person thats what ha oh this is fun hahahaha well your job is done tonight janus goodnight and dont forget your notes for tomorrows meeting.

''I killed again I have to get rid of the body I must''.

Janus picks up the lizard man and blurrs to blooscrust cavern and drops the body off there then blurrs home to rest for tomorrows meeting with some reformed pirates now working for the empire.


	4. lose control

THE SECRET DESIRE

chapter four

lose control

castle skingrad private meeting area 8:00pm

captain: so count skingrad as you have been told we are working for the empire but we need a place to stay and dock our boat.

janus: why cant you stay and dock at the imperial city or bravil?

captain: well the lake near bravil is inhabited by a gigantic mountain and I dont want my ship crashing into it and the lake dosen't go out to sea. And if we stayed in the imperial city everyone would know we are working for the emperor and we are supposed to undercover. So if we stay here then we can travel to our ship at the river near your city so may we stay?

ravenous:wow what a decision to make hu theres barley any room in the city as it is how are you going to let them stay but if you deny them the emperor will lose trust,friendship,and faith in you.

''then what am I to do kick someone out of there home then have those poor souls live in the wilderness and be eaten by wolves?'' ''how about this you and these pirates are locked in a room together where no one can interfere with your business so the only way this can be settled is''. ''if I kill them'' ''thats the spirit go have fun''.

Janus gets up walks over to the captain looks into his eyes and blacks out.

10 hours later the private quarters of janus hassildor

janus wakes up on his bed with blood all over him his clothes torn to shreds.

''oh my what happened I am no longer hungry what did I do ravenous''?

Oh my you are more bloodthirsty than I am hahahahahahahah bravo janus bravo hhahahahahahahahahaa. ''WHAT DID I DO RAVENOUS''?!

10 hours ago in private meeting area

janus looks into the captains eyes and suddenly grabs the captains throat and knaws into it like a bear in a orc just chewing in to his neck while goirging himself with his blood janus throws down the body and blurrs to the 2nd mate and heart grabs her and throws the heart against the wall then picked up a chair and swung it at the remaining pirates. 3 got knocked unconscious and the other 2 took out there sword and started slashing janus with them.

Ignoring the weapons janus takes the khajiit by the throat and bites into him and sucks him dry. He then throws the body at the bosmer and feeds on him too.

4 minutes later when he was done feeding on everyone janus overwhelmed with power he starts to transform his fingers start to grow longer and black his nails grow sharper,his ears grow wider and deeper and pointyer his teeth then grow sharper his eyes change blood red. Wings then erupt from his back black as coal. His face then turns batlike.

Janus is now a full fledged bat monster the final form a vampire can reach but not without the help of a magikal item.

RRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE janus screams and bursts through the door then runs down the hall searching for victims.

guardits time for me to go home its getting late and dark well its not that late but I might as well go home.

The guard walks out the door and see's something that will haunt him for the next ten seconds.

Janus bat runs up to the guard and claws at his face then bites into his neck and sucks him halfway dry then throws him across the hall.

The guard flew from the hall threw the door and into the throne room where everyone saw it.

Janus bat then flew into the throne room and casted spark spells at everything in site the maid,butler,chef,two guards.

One guard managed to shoot janus down with a spear.

The guard tipped toed over to the monstrous bat creature and saw its horrifying figure.

guard: its disgusting its batlike but it has the form of a man. guard two: do you think its a new race of lycanthropy like a werebat or something. guard: well whatever it is its dead now.

Janus bat then rose up and bit into the guards neck drinking from the wound then janus ripped his head off then clawed at guard two janus bat then flew out of the palace and into skingrad.

Outside the palace janus bat flew above skingrad looking for victims until it saw something very appealing it was a party with dancing,singing and drinking oh there will be drinking but it wont be them doing it.

Janus flew down to the celebration swooped low to the ground and grabbed the nearest person an orc janus flew up into the air and drank from the orc then dropped the body and swooped down for another victim this time another argonian same deal bu this time was seen.

citizen:A MONSTER RUN AAAAAHHHHH

everyone looked around and saw nothing the citizen pointed upward and everyone saw the bat beast drinking from the argonian on top of a building.

janus bat: gggrrrrrrrrr RAWR

guards took out there bows and started shooting arrows at the beast janus bat was hit five times until janus bat shot a greater fireball into the town square killing ten in all 5 people and 5 guards janus swooped down and caught another victim but she was already dead when he bit into her because got shot with an arrow in the chest angered janus bat threw the body into the church but the body was wrapped in cloth that janus bat was caught in too so they both flew into the church.

Janus bashed into the window glass shattered everywhere janus in pain ripped through the cloth in seconds the holyniss in the church was burning him immensley the guards rushed into the church along with several people carrying torches and pitch forks some with scythes they saw the bat monster in the belfry truly there were bats in the belfry.

Janus bat casted a fireball that hit a guard who got knocked into a curtain which caught fire soon within seconds the church was burning people screamed as janus bat flew at them and bit into there necks and drank deeply to heal his wounds. An orc stabbed janus bat with a pitchfork in the back and pinned him into the wall. Everyone then ran out of the church not wanting to fry.

The church started falling apart caving in on itself but janus bat reached behind him and ripped out the pitchfork then blurr flew out the way he came in no one saw him leave because of the fire and smoke janus bat then reached the castle blurred to his room and transformed extremely fast back into janus and fell on the bed.

6:00am

ravenous: yeah it was fun I actually thought you were going to die in the church but you maid.

janus: but all those people I killed them without a second thought...i dont like what ive become. ''become? Janus youve always been this way you just hid it from your self for years''. Even so.

Janus gets out of bed puts on some clothes and talks to ravenous.

''ravenous its over I cant kill no more leave me ALONE'' janus takes off the amulet and throws it at the wall expecting it to break but it dosent.

Oh janus because you took off the amulet you think ill go away HA oh your funny.

That amulet belongs to you so im stayin with you.

''then I guess theres only one way to stop it''. What are you doin?

Janus walked out of his room ravenous floats close behind and janus goes into the hall way and jolts for the window breaking it as he jumps into the scorching hot sun.

janus falls on the street screaming as his skin peals slowly back and burns black and he starts to burst into flames the screams die down as count janus hassildor turns to ash. People gather around but guards push them away and look at the body when they see the royal ring in the ashes everyone now knows that there leader was a vampire and was the creature that attacked them last night.

ravenous: oh I didnt mean to kill him I just wanted him to be happy well I guess what he really needed was a cure for porphyric hemophelia oh well good night sweet prince may you find peace in death.


End file.
